Jealous for you
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Pequeño fanfic sobre los sentimientos de Natsu y Lucy, con celos de por medio. Espero que os guste :3


Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima, que les dio vida.

Hoooola ;D, al final no me ha dado tiempo de subir el quinto capítulo de The darkness of my love. Sorry Tenía que estudiar para un examen y se me ha hecho imposible. A cambio os doy este pequeño fanfic nalu ;D

Disfrutar y, sin más preámbulos, os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**JEALOUS FOR YOU**

**"Los celos se engendran entre los que bien se quieren, del aire que pasa, del sol que toca y aun de la tierra que se pisa."**

Lucy estaba leyendo en la biblioteca del gremio un extraño libro sobre leyendas e historias mitológicas. Se dispuso a leerla justo cuando entró un muchacho distrayéndola del libro.

-¿Qué haces, Lucy?-preguntó el peli rosa.

-Leer este libro, es muy interesante.-contestó la rubia, volviendo a posar su mirada al libro. Natsu hizo caso omiso de la respuesta y se sentó a su lado para leerla junto a ella.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó.

-Puedes leerlo tú solo.-respondió cortante.

-¿Y todavía te preguntas porque no tienes novio?-le dio directo al corazón.

-Jajá. Que gracioso. ¿Y tú qué sabes si tengo o dejo de tener?-respondió la chica, ofendida.

-Es obvio que no tienes.-dijo el muchacho, convencido.

-¿Y por qué es tan obvio? Soy lo suficientemente atractiva para tenerlo.-dijo la chica, cada vez más enfadada.

-No me refería a eso.-dijo el chico, y acto seguido se levantó y se fue por donde había entrado, sin antes decir de lejos-Si tuvieras novio ya haría tiempo que me lo hubiera cargado. Yo no comparto lo mío. –y se fue sin decir más.

Lucy se quedó quieta en el mismo sitio unos minutos, sintiendo las mejillas arder, mientras Mirajane la miraba burlona. Después de todo, Mira ya sabía que algún día pasaría.

Al día siguiente Natsu se encontraba hablando con Lisanna y su hermano. Lucy, desde la barra, le observaba detalladamente mientras comentaba banalidades con Mirajane, que estaba limpiando la barra.

-¿A quién miras, Lucy? ¿A Lisanna o Elfman? O quizás a Natsu…-dijo Mira, socarronamente.

Lucy suspiró. Por muchas cosas que hiciera o dijera Natsu, se veía claramente a quien quería.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy?-preguntó Mira.

-Nada, sólo que…Natsu parece muy feliz con Lisanna.-dijo mientras los miraba riéndose entre ellos.

-Lucy, a veces me sorprende tu ignorancia hacia los sentimientos de Natsu.-dijo Mira, mientras suspiraba-En fin, ya te darás cuenta.-finalizó Mira, quien ya sabía muy bien la estrategia que usaba Natsu para poner celosa a Lucy.

Lucy se la quedó mirando pensativa, para luego volver a girar la cabeza hacia la pareja. ¿Y por qué no entrar en acción? Ella no era una chica que se quedaba mirando mientras pasaban las cosas, así que se dirigió rápidamente a sentarse en medio de los dos, sonriéndoles.

-Hola chicos, ¿De qué hablabais?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Cosas sin importancia-contestó Natsu.

-¿Sin importancia? Estábamos recordando los momentos que pasamos juntos cuando éramos pequeños, tenemos a montones.-dijo Lisanna sonriendo.

Lucy dibujó una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

-B…bueno, si es sobre eso mejor me marcho.-e hizo ademán de levantarse hasta que Natsu la paró cogiéndole del brazo.

-Puedes quedarte Lucy, son simples anécdotas.-le dijo. Ella asintió, escuchando bien la conversación entre ellos dos.

-Natsu, ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que tenía hambre y te lanzaste directamente al río para cogerme un pez?-paró para reírse un poco-Luego saliste mojado del río y los del gremio te echaron la bronca.-y volvió a reírse.

Mientras tanto Natsu iba asintiendo a lo que ella decía y de vez en cuando le mandaba una que otra sonrisa de nostalgia, mientras Lucy, sentada entre ellos dos, sentía que no encajaba muy bien estar allí, así que, sin decir nada, se fue sin siquiera decir adiós.

Natsu, viendo eso, pensó que quizás lo de poner celosa a Lucy no era muy efectivo para ella, después de todo, ella no era una chica normal como las demás. Se levantó disculpándose y se fue tras ella. Mientras se iba, Lisanna sonreía a Mirajane diciéndole que todo había ido según el plan.

-Lucy… ¡Lucy! ¡Espera!-le gritó el muchacho.

Ella, al escuchar su voz paró. -¿Qué quieres?-preguntó cortante.

-¿Por qué estas enfadada?-dijo inocente el peli rosa.

"Cómo si no lo supieras" pensó entre ella Lucy. Bufó, para luego responderle: -A ti no te importa.

Entonces Natsu se acercó demasiado a Lucy, a una distancia demasiado peligrosa, y le dijo, con una voz ronca: -Me tiene que importar. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije ayer? No me gusta compartir lo mío. –Y le dedicó una mirada seductora.

Lucy, quien quería disimular su sonrojo, se giró irritada, dejándolo a medias. –Pues si no te gusta compartir lo tuyo, a mí tampoco me gusta compartir lo mío. –dijo secamente.

Natsu sonrió. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. -¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?-preguntó con un tono inocente.

-P...Pues que no te voy a compartirte con Lisanna.-dijo avergonzada de sus palabras. Natsu cada vez estaba más encendido, con la sonrisa con más sorna de la historia y los ojos brillándole.

-Eres tonta…-inmediatamente Lucy se giró para responderle, pero los labios de Natsu le cortaron la respiración. Era un beso apasionado, esperado ya desde hace tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Natsu continuó lo que quería decir:

-Eres tonta…Por pensar eso.

-Yo soy tonta por amarte demasiado. –dijo ella, mientras le pasaba los brazos por la espalda.

-Yo soy tonto por permitírtelo.-y dicho esto, volvieron a juntar los labios.

-Te quiero.-dijo él.

-Yo más.-respondió ella.

Fin

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Os a gustado? :3

Espero que sí n.n

¡Nos leemos! ;D


End file.
